The Peace-Bringer
by Kaiborg
Summary: So yeah, here's this thing. I mean you know how it is, English class and all, get a story/writing prompt that works well with an OC and/or you end up getting really into it and the next thing you know, BOOP, here's a thing that you weren't planning on doing at first! Questions and criticism are always welcome!


"What do I do? He's been there all day!" One of the female park attendants hissed to her partner, indicating a scruffy, skinny and slightly sickly looking teenager, wearing torn clothes and with the hood of his hoodie up.

"I don't know Jade!" The other attendant hissed back. "How about we just ask him to leave!" He said, turning slightly to stare at the kid again. He'd been there since before the park officially opened, sitting on one of the boulders lining the paths, his face shrouded and only a glimpse of a chilling smile visible, yet no one had noticed until one of the visitors pointed him out complaining that he was creeping out their kids, after that him and Jade had been the two unfortunate partners sent to deal with him until the security team arrived.

"Oh real smart Mark, not like I'd ever think of that!" Jade replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Do you want to go over there and ask him? Huh? Because if so, be my guest!" She snapped out.

"Fine then! Be that way! I'll go over and ask him!" Mark snapped back, causing Jade to recoil in surprise at his acceptance. "W-wait! I didn't mean actually go over there!" She hissed worriedly, attempting to tug him back, to which he responded by shrugging her off and proceeding onwards, ignoring her.

"Oye, kid!" Mark yelled as he neared. "Clear off, you're scaring the other visitors!"

The teen didn't respond in anyway, almost seeming as if he hadn't heard Mark. "Oh c'mon kid don't make this difficult." Mark said, sighing in irritation. "Jade, get ready to call for security, I'll see if I can make him move!" He called back, not turning around as Jade hurriedly got out her radio, fumbling with it as she started to set it to the security frequency.

"Last warning kid, get out of here before y-" Mark started to say as he reached out, grabbing the kids shoulder before suddenly finding himself cut off with a 'glurk' as the teen suddenly moved faster than seemingly possible, grabbing Mark by the throat and lifting him as he stood up, Jade screaming in fear behind him.

The minute the kid even managed to life Mark up, even a little bit, never mind the face level he was now at as the kid stood on his boulder, his brain started to overload with fear.

Now Mark wasn't any slouch when it came to working out, sure he wasn't anywhere near a pro but he considered himself at least somewhat well built, and with that muscle came weight, combined with his good amount of height and this kid shouldn't have even been able to push him, let alone do what he was doing now.

It wasn't until Mark was staring straight into the kids eyes that his brain finally realized that whatever this thing was it wasn't human, not anymore at least. Instead of eyes it had two glowing… holes, orbs, voids, he couldn't fully tell from their near blinding intensity, in its face where eyes should've been, and it's smile, it was horrifying, if those small glimpses had been chilling this was downright blood-freezing, it stretched unnaturally wide, stretching far back along its jaw line, and it's teeth so unnaturally white they seemed to polished marble and pointed nearly animalistically.

Yet as he stared into this, things, eyes he didn't feel any fear or disgust or worry despite knowing he should, all he could feel was an overwhelming sense of, peace. Growing the longer he stared, unable to pull his eyes away from the nearly hypnotic shine of its teeth and eyes, his own eyes drooping slightly as he could feel his breath evening out and his heart rate slowing down, and down, and down.

And then, as his body slowed even more and the sense of peace had nearly overriden nearly everything else, it spoke, saying, "Let me bring you peace." it's voice, chilling, in its seemingly peaceful tone a slightly tinny echo following its every word and a nearly unnoticeable undercurrent of malice and joy beneath it all, it as the until then that his brain finally caught up and realized just how screwed he was, and at that point, there was nothing he could do about it.

Soon, he couldn't even tell why he should feel scared and angry, not when everything was so peaceful, why, why was he even wondering this, there wasn't any reason to wonder not when he was so at peace, why, there wasn't even a reason to keep thinking, or thinking, or anything, there wasn't any reason to need a name or sentience or the ability to feel or see or any of them, not when he could just stay at peace, forever.

He didn't even notice when the being dropped him, letting him slam into the ground as it walked off, shambling slowly towards Jade who had stared in horror, her survival instincts just now kicking in as she turned to run, to late by now of course as the being suddenly lunged catching her, no he didn't even feel anything, why, how could he when his body was so at peace? He felt as a smile slowly stretched his features, his eyes closing as he stared towards Jade, his breath and heartbeat nearly nonexistent, functioning just enough to keep him alive, his eyes glazed and pupils staring unseeingly, registering nothing before they fully closed, nothing but a feeling of pure peace left within him.


End file.
